


Valient

by orphan_account



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, Interview, Team Valient, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Team Valient was a band, this is going to be weird.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Valient

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from Kids With a Dream, but this is a lot different.

"This week's guest star is the up and coming band, Valient! They just released their very first album, Lost." The voiceover said.  
"So," The interviewer asked, "How did you meet?"  
"Well, Dex is my cousin, I was long time friends with Biana's older brother, my parents worked with the Heks' and Wylie worked at this restaurant, The Black Swan, with my friends and I." Sophie informed her  
"Some people we knew thought if we worked together we would sound good. But first, we had to put aside some petty hatred." Wylie said, shooting a glance, and Dex and Stina  
"You didn't get along?"  
"When I first met Dex, he was in trouble for shaving Stina's head," Sophie said  
"Oh, my! So what is everyone's favorite song?"  
Stina went first, "Mine is 'The Road' though I prefer the original title, 'A Trip Down Memory Lame', it's a compilation of our favorite memories from growing up."  
"I'm the only adult here, I'm eighteen, you're fifteen." Wylie said, "But my favorite would be 'Broken', we wrote that when my dad was in the hospital, it felt like my family was broken since my mom died in a car crash when I was little."  
Biana went next, "I really liked one of our first songs 'Sky Rocketing', describing how we felt when we were getting big."  
"My favorite would have to be, 'At Least You're Here', Sophie and I wrote this after a hard time in our life," Dex answered  
"Oh, mine would have to be, 'Questing', which is just about hanging out with my friends," Sophie told her  
"So," Madison (The Lady Interviewing them) said, "There has been some controversy on what some of your songs are are about, care to explain?"  
"Sure,"  
"So first, 'We're Having More Fun' was this a post-breakup song or rivalry?"  
"Oh boy," Biana said, "That one is long but we were originally called Team Valient so our friends called themselves Team We're Having More Fun, we ended up recording that song with parts sung by them. They even wrote it, so it was my brother and our friends being petty."  
"Next, is 'Catching Starlight' a love song?"  
"No that was about Dex and I doing science homework for our Astronomy unit," Sophie responded  
"Finally, what is your claim to fame 'Neverseen' about?"  
"Everything wrong with our word, especially what we can't see," Sophie told her  
"People were also wondering if any of you are seeing anyone, there have been rumors."  
"Not officially, but in our friend group we do tease each other," Biana said  
"One last question before you go. Sophie Foster, fans have been dying to know why you wear those rings."  
"I think I've had them for over a year now, earlier I mentioned that Biana's brother, Fitz, and I are good friends. He was my first singing partner before the band and still is, but he gave me these for Christmas as a team thing, he has matching ones. As you can see they have each of our initials on them."  
"That's all we have time for today thank you, Valient, for being this Saturday's guest stars!"


End file.
